


Purgatorio

by Silence_Messiah



Series: Infierno y Purgatorio [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_Messiah/pseuds/Silence_Messiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix Lestrange es una mujer atípica. En un mundo de hombres, ella sabrá sacar partido de sus propios defectos. Basado en Infierno y desde el punto de vista de la más oscura de las hermanas Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incestuosa

  
 

«Tengo por mi alma a una loca seducida»

 

 

 

Es el silencio lo que nos hace poderosos, lo que marca y resucita los instantes de altivez, lo que traza la línea de los deseos, que se piensan, pero no se dicen. El silencio, con su rutina de misterio y tenebrismo, con su luz mortecina de tragedia incómoda.

Mi silencio es como el cambio de estaciones, de primavera fingida a puro invierno desconcertante. Me llamarán loca, pero a mi me gusta. No hay nada más reconfortante que la sorpresa. Porque son las sorpresas, queridos míos, lo que hace más excitante la vida. ¡La vida!

Y también la muerte.

Que me defina mi historia (mi intrahistoria): mujer casada, sin hijos, mujer hermosa. Mujer letal (esa palabra tan tajante). Tengo una hermana, antes tuve dos, igual que dos primos tuve: uno muerto... y el otro también. Sorpresa, ¿Se diluye el cristal, la transparencia, para dar paso a la verdad? El día que mi primo Regulus quedó atrapado entre siete mortífagos más fuertes y experimentados que él, fue sorprendente, exageradamente parecido a una película de ciencia ficción, pero no sé de donde, el pequeño e insignificante hermano de Sirius sacó desde el alma un valor inaudito: desenvainó la varita y se defendió como un despreciable león. Y habría podido conseguir algo, de no ser porque estaba absolutamente desquiciado. El pánico hace a los hombres serviles y miserables.

Pero aunque parezca un tópico ya decirlo, la verdadera sorpresa de mi vida ha venido de la persona menos esperada. Y digo esto porque he observado su desenvolvimiento en su entorno como se analiza a una oruga que va a convertirse en mariposa. Jamás hubiese imaginado lo que Narcisa, mi hermana querida, estaba a punto de hacer.

Y la tengo justo enfrente, tras una caída de tres metros que casi le ha costado la vida. Eso, queridos, es desesperación. Lo demás, puro teatro.

 

―Estabas aquí... ―digo, y mi voz fría resuena en cada porción de este absurdo dormitorio. Cissy se encuentra de espaldas a mi, en un intento vano de ignorarme, aunque sabe perfectamente que eso no le va a servir de nada. _Sangre de mi sangre._

―¿Me buscabas? ―replica con mal disimulada fiereza, y yo sonrío. ¿Por qué es tan fácil ofenderla? Tengo plena conciencia de sus defectos, y sé que ella ignora los míos. Quizás sea eso lo que la enerve. ¿Descubrirlo? Ni siquiera vale la pena: hoy, Narcisa es infantil y asquerosamente soberbia, quiere dejarme plantada en medio de esa habitación, desconcertarme, ser borde; y se olvida con quien trata. _Soy Bellatrix Lestrange, el mundo tiembla bajo mi mirada insidiosa._

―En realidad quería ver a la princesa de Slytherin, no a la niña llorona  ―ataco, dándole  de lleno en su vanidad.

―Pues coge cita ―lloriquea en un intento de ser fría―, porque la niña llorona se va a quedar mucho tiempo.

 

Me habría reído de su ridícula ocurrencia, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer. El mundo me espera y yo solo deseo meterme con Narcisa, alimentarme de su apariencia y su desdichado corazón roto. Me beberé su sangre martirizada y la convertiré en todo aquello que glorifico: en honor, en respeto, en grandeza y supremacía.

No dejaré que me trate como quiera.

 

―Narcisa… ―advierto con frialdad.

 

Intento abrazarla, como a un pequeño mochuelo: ansío su calor tanto como ansío ver sus ojos, o su pelo; porque es tan hermosa… tan perfecta que querría bebérmela, morderla hasta despedazarla y hacerla mía para siempre. Y la quiero, la adoro tanto como la aborrezco. Mi hermana es débil y miserable, sucia y mentirosa, arrogante y sumisa a la vez. Su nombre es la metáfora más aguda que da sentido a su presencia.

Pero ella se levanta y me rehuye, haciendo ascos a mi contacto. ¿Y por qué lo hace- pienso yo- cuando puedo darle todo lo que desea?

 

―¿Vienes a darme tus condolencias?, ¿a preguntarme por qué lo hice?

 

Me hace mucha gracia que se crea tan importante, aunque por una vez está en lo cierto. Me río. Ella me da la espalda de nuevo y se sienta frente al tocador.

 

―Vaya, la niña es lista ―me siento en la cama, observándola con fijeza depredadora.

 

Me mira de reojo y casi puedo oler su desprecio,

 

―Entonces pierdes el tiempo. ¿Crees que te lo diría a ti, _Bella_? Eres la última persona a la que le confesaría nada; de tu boca salen y entran cosas retorcidas y sucias.

 

―Entonces pierdes el tiempo. ¿Crees que te lo diría a ti, _Bella_? ―aprieto los puños con desesperación. ¡Quiero que se vaya!―. Eres la última persona a la que le confesaría nada. Siempre he dicho que de tu boca entran y salen cosas retorcidas y sucias.

 

Intenta desafiarme con la mirada, pero yo no abro la boca y me dedico a observar sus reacciones. _Me parece tan graciosa…_

 

―En más de un sentido ―añade venenosamente.

 

No voy a dejar que me trate así.

Me levanto impasible, acercándome en silencio absoluto hasta donde ella aguarda, nerviosa, mi llegada. En un segundo la agarro del pelo, tirando de su cabecita de porcelana con brusquedad. Tengo un arrebato sensualista y pego mi mejilla a la de ella, quizás con demasiada fuerza, aunque no me importa nada. Estoy furiosa, estoy humillada, quiero que llore.

 

―Dime, Narcisa, la princesa ―siseo con odio, tirando aún más― ¿Qué sientes cuando vez cómo se derrumba tu mundo y solo eres una espectadora del fin?

 

Oigo a su corazón disparase de miedo.

 

―Suéltame ―suplica

―Sssh  ―pongo mi dedo en sus labios―, has intentado buscar la aventura y, jugando con fuego, al final te has quemado ―río―. Yo puedo enseñarte muchas cosas, pero acabaremos mal si no me muestras respeto.

 

Clavo mis uñas en su cuello y después, tras posar mis labios en él, me dedico a succionar esa sangre tan dulce y conocida que me enferme y revitaliza. ¿Por qué no lo habré hecho antes? Pienso, y tras un segundo de reflexión imagino que soy un hombre y me la tiro.

Ella llora como una niñita pequeña. Nunca ha dejado de serlo y se esconde, se esconde, se evade. Pero tengo la certeza de que ahora me hará caso.

Otra sorpresa: se gira violentamente y me estampa un beso en los labios; y yo pienso que una chispa Black ha ardido en sus ojos.

―¿Enseñarme? ―llora, abriéndome la túnica con una celeridad casi bestial, sin despegar sus labios de mi boca― ¡Tú no tienes nada que enseñarme, puta!

 

Una furia desconocida nace en ella de pronto. Furiosa, furiosa. ¡Narcisa la princesa me ha mirado con odio! Éste es el momento justo, el instante en que voy a dejarle bien claro quien es la más fuerte.

Mis uñas se entierran en su mejilla. Ella grita de dolor, y me aparta tan bestialmente que me caigo al piso en redondo. Y eso sí que no ha sido gracioso, aunque vuelva a _sorprenderme._

Cuando me levanto, Narcisa tiempo como una pajarillo asustado, y sé que he conseguido atemorizarla.

No creo que se lo espere, pero la abrazo y la beso con toda la suavidad de la que soy capaz. Quiero a mi hermana, la quiero, lleva mi sangre.

Soy más baja que ella, menos llamativa; a su lado me parezco a una dulce colegiala. Pero muerdo, enveneno; me gusta el sabor de la sangre, el metálico matiz que se deshace en cada nervio y llega a mi cerebro, obnubilándolo. Y es a sangre a lo que sabe la saliva de Narcisa. Incluso si soy yo la que se lo imagina.

 


	2. Sexo

_«Yo soy ardiente, yo soy morena,_

_yo soy el símbolo de la pasión»_

 

Rimas, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer

 

 

 

La noche se funde con el tranquilo zozobrar de éste viento burlón, que viajaba silbando por las ventanas de la antiquísima mansión Lestrange... sacándome de quicio.

Me muevo incómoda en el sillón de cuero negro, mareando entre mis dedos el cigarrillo rubio que mi cuñado, Lucius Malfoy, ha tenido la bondad de traerme de Holanda, mientras en mi regazo duerme el libro que he estado leyendo durante las últimas dos horas, hasta que aquel condenado viento ha comenzado a aporrear las contraventanas de la biblioteca familiar.

Indiferente al ruido, Rodolphus pasa una a una las páginas del pesado volumen que sostiene con una mano. Lo escudriña con ojo clínico, con su acostumbrado desapasionamiento frío y lógico; he de suponer que lee una novela, tal es su decaído interés.  También supongo que le habría gustado tener entre manos algo más jugoso y productivo que una fantasía: algo que alimente su cultura y su voracidad, que lo deje satisfecho; pero es imposible: desde nuestra huida de Azkaban, salir de ésta vieja e invisible casa sería contravenir las explícitas órdenes del Hombre más poderoso que pisa el suelo de Bretaña. No seremos nosotros los que desobedezcamos a Lord Voldemort.

Suspiro cansada, alzando el rostro al techo en un gesto evidente de aburrimiento. Mi pasatiempo consiste en contar cada uno de los motivos que decoran el techo, como si eso fuese importante o productivo.

Cabreada conmigo misma por no tener idea de cómo pasar mi tedioso tiempo, bajo los ojos para clavarlos en él. Sigue leyendo, impasible, ignorándome por completo aunque sabe que lo observo. No le importa porque no me teme, aunque cualquier otro lo haría.

Rodolphus siempre ha sido un hombre alto y fuerte, más bien fibroso; tiene en la cara un deje de nobleza mentirosa, un rastro aristocrático, un carácter decidido en esa mirada azul que penetra y averigua cada sentimiento, cada idea. Es, al fin, tan elegante como yo, un perro de la vieja escuela, a pesar de que es infinitamente más educado y clínico. Yo enciendo hogueras y él las apaga, y quizás luego tome una de las brasas y me castigue con ella.

Me pierdo pensando en como lo han tratado los años: justo después de Azkaban no se encontraba mucho mejor que yo, chupada y esquelética. Ahora ha recobrado la forma y el color.

Su temple, no obstante, sigue siendo frío, analítico. Casi estremecedor.

Pero no me asusta.

Pensando y pensando, mis perceptivos sentidos captan un ligero olor que por unos instantes me confunde. Queridos, soy una mortífaga, estoy entrenada como el mejor de los aurores. Y más, _siempre seré mejor que un sucio defensor de sangres sucias._

El perfume que embriaga el aire, en cuestión, se me hace conocido. Terriblemente conocido. Entrecierro los ojos, disgustada. _No me gustan los secretos._

Rodolphus parece cansarse de que lo analice, porque baja el libro hasta su regazo y me mira sin perturbarse. Sus ojos trepanan la distancia que nos separa hasta llegar a mi y excitarme. _Me encanta que me mire de esa forma tan implacable._

 

―¿Hay algún motivo en especial por el que gastes tu precioso tiempo mirándome con tanta fijeza? ―pregunta, cerrando el libro con rudeza.

―Haces que piense que te molesto, querido ―estoy enfadada, pero mi voz es sensualista, es incitante: grave, profunda, sexual.

―No lo haces ―Rodolphus alza una ceja―. Sin embargo, me distraes.

―¿Tengo ese poder? ―me levanto del sillón, alzándome en toda mi altura, que no es mucha y sin embargo puede parecerlo. El camisón negro sube por el muslo cuando me acerco a él, cuando me siento lentamente sobre sus rodillas como una dulce niña pequeña.

 

Aunque no soy ni pequeña, ni dulce. Y él lo tiene muy en cuenta.

Rodolphus deja el libro que estaba leyendo sobre una mesa cercana, con demasiada calma para mi gusto a pesar de las circunstancias. Cruza las manos sobre su regazo y ya no alza una ceja, sino dos.

 

―Hace semanas que no te comportabas de ésta manera, me sorprendes.

―¿Te sorprende que desee? ―me inclino hacia delante, besando el lóbulo de su oreja, dejando un surco de deleitoso escalofrío.

―Me sorprende tu absurdo nerviosismo ―comenta, llevando sus manos a mis nalgas.

 

Un extraño calor caldea la habitación, y el epicentro parece nacer entre mis piernas y las suyas, que se frotan ansiosas.

 

―No estoy nerviosa  ―protesto, enterrando mis dedos de uñas largas a lo largo de mi pelo oscuro, en un gesto de frustración.

―Tus ojos brillan temblorosos, ira. ¿Quieres preguntar algo, Bellatrix? ―sonríe con cinismo.

―Estoy... perturbada ―susurro, mirando el pañuelo que sobresale de la solapa de su chaqueta. Ahí.

 

Mis ojos se achican y mis labios esbozan una cínica sonrisa. Rodolphus es más fuerte que yo y, cuando voy a echar mano de la prenda, me frena con energía.

 

―Los celos son malos consejeros, recuérdalo en un futuro ―recomienda con calma estudiada.

―Me subestimas.

―Y tú a mi, quizás.

―Qué sorpresa, Rodolphus ―me relamo, acomodándome aún más sobre su erección―. ¡Qué sorpresa tan desagradable!… ―murmuro, guiando mis manos hasta bajar la cremallera del pantalón oscuro. La erección es liberada en todo su apogeo, palpitando de deseo y ansiedad como el brillo de los ojos de mi marido, a pesar de que el rictus de su boca siga siendo firme y hierático.

 

Sé que no añadirá nada más. Es un hombre de pocas palabras, de actos tajantes y carácter fuerte. Si gritase, si patalease, simplemente me miraría por encima del hombro y me mandaría callar con energía.

Me confieso a mi misma que estoy ligeramente celosa, un poco asqueada. ¿Qué ha podido ver en Narcisa? Es débil y banal, ridícula. No puede atraerle como yo, no puede hacerle sentir como yo.

Me clavo su erección hasta el fondo de mis entrañas, cabalgando lentamente mientras nuestras bocas se encuentran. Mi cadena de plata choca contra su barbilla y él, molesto, la arranca de mi cuello de un zarpazo. Me río desquiciada, amargada: no me importa.

 

―¿Disfrutaste? ―instigo.

 

El me muerde, castigándome: hay cosas que no puedo preguntar.


	3. Snape

 

 

« _El morbo sí, creo conocerlo, acariciarlo, tenerlo entre los dientes y darle un mordisco_ »

 

 

El círculo de adeptos se parece a un tozal celta. Está lleno de poderes lunares, de esencia de matriz ardiente de ésta embarazada que se desangra en la hierba, de la vida del hijo nonato que se pudre en su vientre moribundo. Las ondas de poder se esparcen por mis venas y mis músculos, fortaleciéndose de nueva juventud en un hechizo que me tendrá atada a la oscuridad por el resto de mi vida. A mis instancias, la conmovedora escena que se desarrolla frente a mi, esa madre llorando por su vida y la de su hijo, me causa cierto placer, cierta ansiedad de más. Sin duda, soy una enferma. Estoy orgullosa de no ser ordinaria.

Lucius roza mi mano por unos instantes, mirando fijamente a Rodolphus, el encapuchado que sostiene la mano de la mujer en alto para que todos podamos ver su sangre roja. Es él el que moja sus labios con ella, el que la bebe y, levantándose, busca al primero que transmitirá al resto ese poder. Los mira a todos calmadamente, pero como siempre ha sido, por fin vuelve a mi y me besa, rodeándome por la cintura con un brazo.

Yo se lo permito, recibiendo la sangre en mi garganta. Me giró hacia donde Lucius espera, impaciente, la llegada de mis labios, y entonces también lo beso a él, vertiendo un caudal metálico en su boca. Un delgado hilo de sangre se escapa de la comisura de sus labios y, arreada por un instinto animal, paso mi lengua por la piel de su barbilla, recogiendo todo aquello que él desperdicia.

Me acuerdo de Narcisa como un desperdicio y no puedo evitar reírme de placer, aunque los resto de plasma gorgoteen en mi garganta.

El abrazo de Rodolphus no ha cesado, y cuando la sangre llega a Snape, que está a mi lado, él gira el rostro con la intención de besarme.

Nuestras miradas quedan enfrentadas como fuegos que se lamen entre sí, como filos de espadas encontrándose. Sólo veo ese brillo oscuro a través de las lúgubres rendijas de su antifaz y él comprende perfectamente cual es la visión del gris reluciente en mi iris. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa de victoria, sabiéndose ganador antes de tiempo. Yo lo emulo sin lograr desconcertarlo. No le parezco interesante, sino banal e insípida, una loca peligrosa; no sabe con qué clase de fuego está jugando. En cualquier momento puedo alzarme como una tormenta furiosa y atraparlo en el ojo de mi huracán perverso, pero voy a dejar que por ahora juguetee con aquello que no puede controlar, que piense ingenuamente que me tiene a su merced. Snape es un iluso que me besa y me vuelve a transmitir la sangre, que desliza su lengua en mi boca durante un instante fugaz y me desconcierta.

Rodolphus pulsa con los dedos una esquina de mi cadera, avisándome para que corte el gesto antes de que él mismo se encuentre obligado a partirme la lengua. Sé que lo haría de un tajazo limpio de varita, sin remordimientos, aunque quizás luego eche de menos mi conversación perturbada y aguda. Y sé que eso nunca lo admitirá.

El señor oscuro asiente con la cabeza, mirándonos a todos desde su posición de altura y magnificencia, y sé que se siente poderoso, y yo con él, disfrutando de su regocijo como si fuese el mío. Lo miro con adoración, clavando mis dedos huesudos en la clavícula de Rodolphus, quien ni se inmuta.

―Estamos preparados. El mañana nos espera.


	4. Chapter 4

«Tengo por mi alma una loca seducida»

Es el silencio lo que nos hace poderosos, lo que marca y resucita los instantes de altivez, lo que traza la línea de los deseos, que se piensan, pero no se dicen. El silencio, con su rutina de misterio y tenebrismo, con su luz mortecina de tragedia incómoda.  
Mi silencio es como el cambio de estaciones, de primavera fingida a puro invierno desconcertante. Me llamarán loca, pero a mi me gusta. No hay nada más reconfortante que la sorpresa. Porque son las sorpresas, queridos míos, lo que hace más excitante la vida. ¡La vida!  
Y también la muerte.  
Que me defina mi historia (mi intrahistoria). Soy una mujer casada, sin hijos y hermosa. Mujer letal, esa palabra tan tajante. Tengo una hermana, antes tuve dos, igual que dos primos tuve, uno está muerto... y el otro también. Sorpresa. ¿Se diluye el cristal, la transparencia, para dar paso a la verdad?  
Aunque parezca un tópico, la verdadera sorpresa en esta vida ha venido de la mano de la persona menos esperada. Y digo esto porque he observado su desenvolvimiento en su entorno como se analiza a una oruga que va a convertirse en mariposa. Jamás hubiese imaginado lo que Narcisa, mi hermana querida, estaba a punto de hacer.  
Y la tengo justo enfrente, tras una caída de tres metros que casi le ha costado la vida. Eso, queridos, es desesperación. Lo demás, puro teatro.  
― Estabas aquí... ―digo, y mi voz fría resuena en cada porción de este absurdo dormitorio. Cissy se encuentra de espaldas a mi, en un intento vano de ignorarme, aunque sabe perfectamente que eso no le va a servir de nada. Sangre de mi sangre.  
― ¿Me buscabas? –replica con mal disimulada fiereza, y yo sonrío. ¿Por qué es tan fácil ofenderla? Tengo plena conciencia de sus defectos, y sé que ella ignora los míos. Quizás sea eso lo que la enerve. ¿Descubrirlo? Ni siquiera vale la pena: hoy, Narcisa es infantil y asquerosamente soberbia, quiere dejarme plantada en medio de esa habitación, desconcertarme, ser borde; y se olvida con quien trata. Soy Bellatrix Lestrange, el mundo tiembla bajo mi mirada insidiosa.   
― En realidad quería ver a la princesa de Slytherin, no a la niña llorona ―ataco, dándole de lleno en su vanidad.  
― Pues coge cita –lloriquea en un intento de ser fría– porque la niña llorona se va a quedar mucho tiempo.  
Me habría reído de su ridícula ocurrencia, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer. El mundo me espera y yo solo deseo meterme con Narcisa, alimentarme de su apariencia y su desdichado corazón roto. Me beberé su sangre martirizada y la convertiré en todo aquello que glorifico: en honor, en respeto, en grandeza y supremacía.  
No dejaré que me trate como quiera.  
― Narcisa… ―advierto con frialdad.  
Intento abrazarla, como a un pequeño mochuelo. Ansío su calor tanto como ansío ver sus ojos, o su pelo, porque es tan hermosa; tan perfecta que querría bebérmela, morderla hasta despedazarla y hacerla mía para siempre. Y la quiero, la adoro tanto como la aborrezco. Mi hermana es débil y miserable, sucia y mentirosa, arrogante y sumisa a la vez. Su nombre es la metáfora más aguda que da sentido a su presencia.  
Pero ella se levanta y me rehúye, haciendo ascos a mi contacto. ¿Y por qué lo hace―pienso yo― cuando puedo darle todo lo que desea?  
― Quiero que te vayas.  
Me hace mucha gracia que se crea tan importante, aunque por una vez está en lo cierto. Me río. Ella me da la espalda de nuevo y se sienta frente al tocador.  
― Calma, pequeña tórtola – me siento en la cama, observándola con fijeza depredadora―. Sólo vengo a por respuestas.  
Me mira de reojo y casi puedo oler su desprecio.  
― Entonces pierdes el tiempo. ¿Crees que te lo diría a ti, Bella? Eres la última persona a la que le confesaría nada. Siempre he dicho que de tu boca entran y salen cosas retorcidas y sucias.  
Intenta desafiarme con la mirada, pero yo no abro la boca y me dedico a observar sus reacciones. Me parece tan graciosa…  
― En más de un sentido –añade venenosamente.  
No voy a dejar que me trate así.  
Me levanto impasible, acercándome en silencio absoluto hasta donde ella aguarda, nerviosa, mi llegada. En un segundo la agarro del pelo, tirando de su cabecita de porcelana con brusquedad. Tengo un arrebato sensualista y pego mi mejilla a la de ella, quizás con demasiada fuerza, aunque no me importa nada. Estoy furiosa, estoy humillada, quiero que llore.  
― Dime, Narcisa, la princesa –siseo con odio, tirando aún más― ¿Qué sientes cuando ves cómo se derrumba tu mundo y sólo eres una espectadora del fin?  
Oigo a su corazón dispararse de miedo.  
― Suéltame –suplica.  
― Ssssshhhh ―pongo mi dedo en sus labios–, has intentado buscar la aventura y, jugando con fuego, al final te has quemado –río–. Yo puedo enseñarte muchas cosas.  
Clavo mis uñas en su cuello y después, tras posar mis labios en él, me dedico a succionar esa sangre tan dulce y conocida que me enferme y revitaliza. ¿Por qué no lo habré hecho antes? Pienso, y tras un segundo de reflexión imagino que soy un hombre y me la tiro.  
Ella llora como una niñita pequeña. Nunca ha dejado de serlo y se esconde, se evade. Pero tengo la certeza de que ahora me hará caso.  
Otra sorpresa. Se gira violentamente y me estampa un beso en los labios; y yo pienso que una chispa Black ha ardido en sus ojos.  
― ¿Enseñarme? –llora, abriéndome la túnica con una celeridad casi bestial, sin despegar sus labios de mi boca―. ¡Tú no tienes nada que enseñarme, puta!  
Una furia desconocida nace en ella de pronto. Furiosa, furiosa. ¡Narcisa la princesa me ha mirado con odio! Éste es el momento justo, el instante en que voy a dejarle bien claro quién es la más fuerte.  
Mis uñas se entierran en su mejilla. Ella grita de dolor, y me aparta tan bestialmente que me caigo al piso en redondo. Y eso sí que no ha sido gracioso, aunque vuelva a sorprenderme.  
Cuando me levanto, Narcisa tiempo como una pajarillo asustado, y sé que he conseguido atemorizarla.  
No creo que se lo espere, pero la abrazo y la beso con toda la suavidad de la que soy capaz. Quiero a mi hermana, la quiero, lleva mi sangre.  
Soy más baja que ella, menos llamativa; a su lado me parezco a una dulce colegiala. Pero muerdo, enveneno; me gusta el sabor de la sangre, el metálico matiz que se deshace en cada nervio y llega a mi cerebro, obnubilándolo. Y es a sangre a lo que sabe la saliva de Narcisa. Incluso si soy yo la que se lo imagina. 


	5. Veneno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Veneno, te pusieron un nombre tan bueno. ¿Veneno?»

 

 

_«Veneno, te pusieron un nombre tan bueno. ¿Veneno?»_

Veneno, Andrés Calamaro

Lucius levanta una pierna sobre la otra, sirviéndose un poco más de Brandy escocés. Se lo he sacado precisamente porque le gusta, porque mientras beba y beba, será más animal y menos Malfoy. Adoro tener poder sobre él, de la misma forma que a él le encanta tenerlo sobre Narcisa. Es un círculo vicioso que nos une al Señor Oscuro ―irremediablemente― al que todos presentamos excusas y alabanzas. Compartimos su ambición y su destino, nuestra piel registra el juramento.  
Lucius bebe, sentando en el sillón que está frente a mí. Yo también estoy recostada en uno, mesando mi lacio y oscuro pelo mientras esbozo una sonrisa de labios carnosos y seductores, misteriosos y letales. Rodolphus, que bebe con mayor moderación, aplaca su mirada helada mirando por la ventana. Su presencia en la habitación es un mero formulismo, nada más que un fantasma vigilante que es consciente de mi interés, que vigila cada movimiento no articulado y se anticipa con gestos o miradas. Deseoso de pillarme desprevenida.

  
Sonrío tenuemente a Lucius.

  
―Me gustaría hablar con Bellatrix a solas, Rodolphus –este rubio levanta la mirada, clavándola en la alta e imponente figura de mi marido― ¿Sería eso posible?

Rodolphus sostiene la hostilidad de su mirada con absoluta indiferencia, moviendo levemente esa copa entre sus dedos, agitándola de esa forma que me pone tan frenética, como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer o mirar. O desear, tocar, preguntar; algo que me indique que vive y siente. Su escaso interés lo sitúa un peldaño por encima de mí. Por ahora.

  
―Por supuesto –dice con tranquilidad, casi con paciencia. Como si fuese Lucius alguien digno de condescendencia.

  
Rodolphus se retira de la habitación y la puerta se cierra tras él, dejándonos a solas con un candelabro que mal ilumina nuestras caras. La de Lucius es impenetrable, dura; la mía... supongo que desagradablemente arrogante, porque no le gusta. Se siente impotente frente a mí, pero no tiene deseos de demostrármelo, de hacerse ver menos frente a la mujer, la hija de las tinieblas y el deseo encontrado. La mortífaga más fiel, temible y sanguinaria que ha habido en las filas de nuestro Señor.

  
Llevo una mano a mis labios, rodeándolos con una uña pintada de negro, larga y peligrosa. Mis ojos centellean de malicioso conocimiento cuando él abre la boca, dispuesto a preguntar... aquello que desea saber.

  
―Eres la hermana mayor de Narcisa ―afirma. Yo alzo las cejas.

  
―Obviamente, querido ―sonrío de perfil, disfrutando con su patético rodeo.

  
―No me trates con condescendencia, Bellatrix ―escupe, enfurecido―. Saldrás muy mal parada.

  
―Si no bajas de tono tus "sutiles" amenazas, dudo mucho que salgas de aquí con las respuestas que deseas ―no me altero, él se relaja.

  
―Desconozco la naturaleza de los deseos de tu hermana Narcisa; no sé si realmente desea que le haga daño, o que tenga celos ―aprieta la copa, empalideciendo de cólera―. ¿Se ha acostado con Rodolphus?

  
―Eso deberías preguntárselo a él ―respondo con acidez―. ¿Quién soy yo para revelarte a ti nada de eso? Pecas de ingenuo terriblemente, creyéndote tan caro a mis ojos como para que me plantee siquiera traicionar la confidencialidad de mi marido.

  
―A ti no te importan en absoluto esas sandeces ―escupe, despectivo.

  
―Puede que no ―sonrío sombría, casi amargada―. O puede que sí. En cualquier caso, prefiero dejarte con la duda.

  
―Ya has respondido a mi pregunta.

  
―¿Entonces, qué haces aquí? ―impreco, levantándome violentamente. El pelo liso y negro se desparrama a lo largo de mis pechos, desnudos bajo el vestido de seda negra, tan holgado.

  
―Me preguntaba por qué te has puesto nerviosa ―él también se levanta, pegando su rostro al mío.

  
―Más quisieras que siquiera la punta de mi pelo temblase ante tu presencia, Lucius Malfoy; no eres más que un traidor, una rata que ha vuelto arrastrándose a los pies de su amo ―siseo, mirándole a los ojos―. No mereces respirar el mismo aire que nosotros. Ojalá mi hermana tenga el valor de hendirte un cuchillo en las entrañas, y que tú te desangres como el jodido cerdo que eres.

  
―Esas no son las palabras de una señorita ―replica murmurando, rojo de furia.

  
―Yo... ―sonrío cínica― no soy una señorita. Soy veneno.


	6. Imperfecta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Una canción triste
> 
> para los momentos bajos»

 

_«Una canción triste_

_para los momentos bajos»_

Una canción triste, Enrique Bunbury

Rodolphus entra. La habitación reproduce su sombra a mi lado, aunque estoy de espaldas. Se toma su tiempo, observando minuciosamente cada detalle de nuestro armazón personal. Satisfecho, mueve la copa entre sus manos. Clava sus ojos terribles en mi nuca, aspirando la energía de mi cuerpo con su azul sombrío y directo, trepanador.

  
―Supongo que acostarte con ella valió la pena; si no, no habrías corrido tantos riesgos ―me giro, agitando el pelo oscuro como tinieblas. El camisón de seda oscura se tensa sobre mis pechos cuando yo respiro, fría y terrible, mirándolo.

  
Rodolphus deja la copa en una mesita adyacente, sacando una mano elegante del bolsillo de su pantalón oscuro. Yo, irritada, vuelvo a hablar.

  
―¿Era necesario, Rodolphus? ―amago una mueca, añadiendo venenosamente―: me da la impresión de que te gusta hacerlo sufrir. ¿Tanto odias a Lucius Malfoy?

  
―No lo odio, Bellatrix, confundes lo abstracto con bastante frecuencia ―Rodolphus alza la cabeza, ese hermoso y noble rostro surcado de hielo y hierro. Mi respiración se agita al observarlo: es tan excitante como hace diez años. O quizás más. Azkaban le ha dado un deje desapasionado que me atrae irremediablemente.

  
―Si no te conociera, pensaría que estás burlándote de mí ―susurro, frunciendo el ceño despectivamente.

  
―Suerte que me conoces.

  
Rodolphus roza el borde de la campana de la copa con la punta de los dedos, acercándose a mí. Ha sonreído vagamente. No se puede decir que de una forma seductora, pero es sin duda la sonrisa más siniestra y elegante que le he visto hacer.

  
Atrapa mi rostro entre sus manos, apretándolo con fuerza.

  
―Así que... veneno... ―roza mis labios con la punta de su lengua―. ¿Veneno de éxtasis o veneno mortal, Bellatrix?, ¿Qué secreto profundo y demoníaco guardas en tu pupila, querida?

  
Desliza la mano bajo mi ropa interior, acariciando pasivamente mi sexo. Gimo, entrecerrando los ojos de furia.

  
―Creo que te odio.

  
―No, no me odias ―murmura, besándome.

  
―Entonces te detesto.

  
―Quizás ―sus manos me arrancan un gemido―. No tiembles.

  
―No estoy temblando.

  
Me muerde el cuello y ríe, pero no es un sonido festivo, no. Más bien macabro, electrizantemente morboso. Estiro hacia atrás la cabeza, clavando los ojos en el techo. Tiemblo, sí, tiemblo como una hoja al invierno estival, pero me gusta mentirme en éstos casos. Hace que me sienta menos vulnerable, y él lo sabe. De echo, ahora estará saboreando ese placer que es notarme sometida.

  
Los labios de Rodolphus son como una droga que me quema, y sus manos me alimentan de pasiones desconocidas, me atraviesan el surco de la carne como cuerdas de magma, quemándome. Me encanta que me pegue, y lo hace, me muerde la barbilla, haciéndome sangre. Sangre que resbala por el blanco y el oscuro, que se confunde en las sombras de mi cuerpo, que se estanca en el ombligo y rebosa, perdiéndose en mi sexo. Y es allí donde encuentra esa otra sangre, la de la vida, y el ritual se convierte en algo paradójico.

  
―Gime todo lo que puedas, Bellatrix ―me susurra gutural―. Gime para mi.

  
Y lo hago: gimo, gimo sensual contra la mano que, a medias, tapa mi boca. Y se la mierdo con suavidad, chupo sus dedos. El que gime, ahora es él, pero no es un gemido igual al mío. Es un gemido profundo, proviene de lo más hondo de su garganta, como si se lo hubiese arrancado. Yo, a diferencia de él, no tengo que ordenarle nada.

  
Rodolphus deja que le bese, me complace de esa forma tan extraña, aunque no me corresponde durante unos segundos. Cuando me separo, él se inclina, devorando la carne amplia de mis labios. Acaricia el centro de mis placeres.

  
Deslizo una mano entre la túnica, viajo contra sus pantalones y lo siento ardiendo de fiebre. Me gusta tener el control, me excita, me somete a su vez. Ambos nos atamos el uno al otro, amándonos de una forma extraña.

  
La marca arde como fuego vivo. Rompo el beso, mirándolo a los ojos mientras jadeo. Él, serio, sigue sujetándome por la cintura.

  
―Deberíamos a ir ―digo, rompiendo el silencio que nos rodea.

  
Él no dice nada. Me mira a los ojos, los devora y los sondea. Entreabre los labios, como si fuese a decir algo, aunque por supuesto no lo hace. Nuestros brazos se liberan. Aprieto los labios.


End file.
